<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where She Belongs by SmokeandBones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119966">Where She Belongs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones'>SmokeandBones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Contains OCs, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, More characters/tags will be added with future chapters, Running Away, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena runs away with the hope of finding out who she is and where she belongs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a multi chapter fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> They won.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magica De Spell lost her powers and it was all thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family. They were bound to win. How could they not? Even in their darkest days they came together and defeated one of the most terrible beings in Duckburg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The avalanche of coins that showered around those who valiantly fought in what remained of the money bin, dispersed enough for them to see De Spell curse Scrooge and run out of sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena hid around a corner as she watched the richest duck in the world and his nephews reconcile along with the special pink one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her immediate thoughts of act now, think later motivated the young teen. She ran down the numerous staircases and pushed the exit door of the bin until she felt the cold October air hit her face. Staring around the dark and momentarily empty street filled her with relief. Nobody would see where she came from or where she was going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If her creator knew Lena was still alive, who knew what would happen? She couldn't imagine the pain Magica would cause her friends if she stayed. If it was anything like what Lena had to endure, she would never wish that upon the few people she had gotten to know and care about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe I could, no-", muttered Lena shivering from the freezing wind but continued to walk far away from the bin as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another issue was the authorities. What if the police got involved as well? What if they were determined to track down Magica and put her in jail. It made sense that Magica would rat Lena out and give away where she had been staying the many months as they worked out their plan to steal Scrooge's number one dime the time it was in motion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of her possessions were back at the amphitheater. Granted, her journal, radio and everything else were "borrowed". No. It wasn't worth the risk. What if the police were already scouring her room and discovering the hidden plan on the wall? Her journal contained everything as well. She cursed herself for not burning it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every ounce of her that didn't want to believe the Duck family and Scrooge would turn her in and let Lena be eaten by the wolves, escaped her. They all certainly had to be aware of her part in what unfolded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scrooge learned that first hand yet he offered her a chance to stay and live with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Webby. Oh, Webby...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Lena couldn't do it. She'd only put them all in danger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only one more place to go. Where she could get away once she paid for her ticket with the 20 dollar bill she had been saving for a rainy day: the Duckburg bus terminal. <em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With a jump, Lena woke up. She relaxed once she remembered where she had been for the past hour; sitting on one of the seats of the moving bus, leaning against the window while she stared at the sign that read she was leaving Duckburg.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her playlist and put her headphones on, thankful that nobody else on the bus sat next to her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With one last look at the moon, Lena played "Keep On Running" by The Spencer Davies Group as she slowly felt herself drifting back to sleep.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She was going away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Magica was gone.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For the first time in a long time, she felt free.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rebels Unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2 o'clock in the morning.</p><p>Awaking once more at another abrupt lurch from the bus as it pulled into the station, the tired teen yawned as she rubbed her eyes. As she stood, Lena stuffed her phone and the headphones into the pockets of her sweater, making sure the change she had gotten from purhasing the bus ticket was still there as well; ten dollars.</p><p>Making her way off the bus, she jumped down from the steps into the cold morning air. The streets of wherever she was gave her mixed feelings. This rural town wasn't anything fancy. Nothing at all like Duckburg.</p><p>The buildings were probably more dilapidated on the inside than they appeared on the outside. The sidewalks were filled with trash along with a few rats. One or two running towards Lena. She stumbled back against some annoyed people that turned to glare at her. Their bared yellow teeth that shone in the light of the bonfire that was ignited from a garbage can were unnerving to Lena. That immediately gave her the message. Walking the opposite direction was the best option. Crossing her arms so nobody would think to bother her, gave her the no nonsense image that she had perfected over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Two blocks over, the blinking streetlights of signs for the nearest bars, restaurants, garages and the number of moss infested buildings came into her line of sight. It was odd. After living by herself in the amphitheater, this strangely started to feel familiar. She was alone but this was all she had ever known before she experienced what it was like whenever she stayed at McDuck Manor.</p><p>That feeling of being included was short lived.</p><p>She remembered what Scrooge's housekeeper, ol' Tea Time, originally and most likely continued to think of the mischievous girl. Beakley's strict demeanor extremely vivid and her sharp words echoed loudly in Lena's mind. <em> “I know a bad influence when I see one". <em>

Lena scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms tighter as she continued to walk down the litter filled street.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She could hear a bottle being smashed somewhere in the distance.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Granted, she knew full well she was a big part of the reason why Magica had regained power. The reason that the family almost died whenever Lena gotten involved with them. Sure, she expected ridicule from the majority of people she came across who would never take the time to get to know her. The last thing she expected to happen was Webby. How could someone so innocent find any hint of good in somebody so wrecked on the inside? Even so, Lena found herself smiling at the thought of her best friend but immediately frowned.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Perhaps Crumpets was right. Maybe she was just too toxic to have around.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She kicked a rock. Kicking it hard enough for the rock to fly through the air towards a seemingly abandoned car, smashing the rear window into a hundred shards of glass. An incredibly loud alarm began blaring.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Before she could react, another commotion came from a few feet ahead of her. Staring straight ahead, all she could make out were some people pointing at a hooded figure running towards Lena, who took a fighting stance.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The stranger skidded to a stop directly in front of the teen, panting, their hand tightly gripping the bag that they were holding. The distinct sound of bottles were coming from the inside pockets of their trench coat. They pulled their hood down, revealing a girl a few years older than Lena.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena's eyes widened, her fists still clenched as she stared at the girl with the crazy red hair and tattoo of a skull on her neck which simply mesmerized the young teen. This wonder of a woman quickly opened the bag to check on its contents then glanced at the car then at Lena. "Did you do that?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena nodded.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Huh", breathed the girl sounding slightly impressed. Quickly running over and sliding her hand carelessly around the broken glass into the car, she pulled out what looked like a wallet. "Pay day!", she exclaimed. Before she could look inside, red and blue flashing lights lit Main Street along with the sound of a police car and people screaming.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stuffing the wallet in one of her many pockets, the girl ran once again towards Lena, poking her shoulder and jerking her head. "Come on kid, follow me!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Who are you?" asked Lena.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Just come on!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The cruiser was getting closer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Without thinking twice, Lena ran after the trench coat wearing, red haired girl that knocked over some clothes let out to dry on a rope attached to some wooden poles. Lena watched as she jumped on a trash can and took leapt onto the wall that was nearly out of reach. "Cool", whispered Lena as she froze admiring just how agile this crazy person was. She had seen only one other person parkour their way up the sides of two buildings like that.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Give me your hand!", yelled the older duck from above.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Angry voices, most likely of the police could be heard.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena jumped on the trash can and grabbed the girl's hand. She was pulled up in a mere swoop and the two ran over the edge of the building and landed on another rooftop.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After what felt like hours, everything was calm aside from the sounds of people arguing in the next door apartments.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The girls caught their breath and took refuge on the hidden rooftop. "That was epic!", said Lena as she smiled, extending her arms out for emphasis. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this exhilarated without the fear of death glooming over her. She smirked at her new acquaintance. "So, Trench."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Name's Cyd", she said as she opened a window. She gestured for Lena inside the apartment.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once inside, Lena scoffed. "Cyd?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah. My parents were idiots. Thought it would be unique and they were right", said Cyd as she threw the bag onto the unmade cot. Taking off her trench coat, revealed she had three more tattoos on her arms. Her red and white vest covered her ripped t-shirt with the name of some band. She ran a hand through her already wild hair doing little to straighten it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The apartment was color coded with dark red, grey and black. Posters of demented ducks plastered her walls.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena looked about the flat before taking a seat on the couch. "Cool place. Not judging living quarters but this beats my dingy place any day."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thanks. Hey, do me a favor. Open that bag and hand me a fresh one", said Cyd as she sat on the windowsill.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lena opened the bag and pulled out a chilled bottle of Pepskey.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Still cold. Nice”, said Cyd, grabbing the bottle and slamming the top off the side of the table causing the cap to fly onto the floor along with a number of old bottle caps. She took a quick swig and smiled. "Tastes so much better when it's <em> free”, <em> she chuckled on the last word. "So, how old are ya?"</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Thirteen", answered Lena.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Huh. I was about your age when I had my first. Here", said Cyd, offering Lena the bottle.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She took it. Lena had always been curious on how this tasted. She hesitated.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Don't be scared", teased Cyd.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Lena rolled her eyes as she took a sip. It burned in her mouth but she didn't want to show it. "R-refreshing", she stammered once she managed to swallow all of it. Handing the bottle back to Cyd, she did her best not to appear annoyed at the gleeful expression on the sixteen year old's face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You get used to it." Cyd took a few more sips before setting the fizzing drink down and wiping her bill. "So, what's your story, little miss..."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Lena.”
</p><p>
“<em>Lena<em>. Sounds prissy. Never seen you around here. Let me guess, you’re a shut in kid? Giving your parents the silent treatment? They didn't give you what you wanted and you decided to sneak out. Spend your first night out on the town like a <em> big girl <em> and vandalizing a car would do just that. Think you're showing them you can be <em> rebellious? <em> Did I get it right?", finished Cyd as a matter of factly.
</em></em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"You couldn't be more wrong", said Lena nonchalantly, stretching her arms behind her head. "Besides, I don't have any parents to go to. I don't have anybody."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Cyd narrowed her eyes not even attempting to hide the smile on her face. "Well, welcome to the club, little miss. My parents live a couple states away. I'm glad to be rid of 'em. Who needs 'em." She grabbed the wallet out of her coat pocket, opening it and retrieved two fifty dollar bills. Gawking at the sight of the money as though she were rich, she handed one to Lena.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Wow, never thought I'd ever touch a real one before", said an ecstatic Lena. Even when she had faced that money shark in the bin, she didn't have time to get her hands on the more valuable items that were hidden there.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"There’ll be a lot more than that if you stick with me. I had yet to find someone who's willing to help out and be my partner in crime", said Cyd. She placed her share in her shorts pocket and pointed a finger at Lena and clicked the roof of her mouth. "I think if I train you a bit, we might just be a regular Bonnie and Clyde!", she stated. Moving towards the doorway, Cyd leaned against the frame. "If you want to crash here, of course. You’re certain nobody will miss you? I'm no babysitter." She raised her eyebrows.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Lena thought of Webby.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Webby, Scrooge, those three little oddballs.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>None of them actually saw Magica blast Lena out of sight after she had caused a distraction. The important thing was she kept Webby and Bluey safe...</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Now she had to stay away. That would ensure all of them their safety. Since they didn't even know she was still alive, it’s better if they thought she was dead. If she was gone for good and out of their lives, Magica would have one less reason to target them.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“No. I don't have anybody", said Lena, half lying and half telling the truth.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Righteous!", yelled Cyd from another room. She returned a few moments later carrying a folded pair of clothes, shoes and a small bag consisting of makeup supplies. She laid the clothes in Lena's arms. "If you're going to hang around this town, you need to look the part. Those are my old clothes. I think they'll fit you. But first, makeover time!"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>After the two talked for another hour while drinking a few more bottles of Pepskey, Lena found a back bedroom and closed the door. The blinking red light from the diner across the street brightened the room but only for a few minutes at a time.

There was a cot along the wall with a few spiders above, dangling from the ceiling. Both mirror and window were cracked. It was better than nothing.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Changing out of her normal attire, Lena put on the clothes given to her and looked at herself in the mirror. Cyd wiped off her original purple eyeshadow and replaced it with a couple shades of black eyeshadow and eyeliner. She now sported a black shirt and vest with dark grey worn out boots to match. "Well, it's definitely trying too hard", Lena said as she placed her striped sweater and phone into a drawer. She kicked her green shoes under the dresser. Plopping down on the bed, she looked at the ceiling, thinking about this town, the people she had seen. Was this where the people who had nothing more to achieve in their lifetimes go? The freaks? The loners? The nothings?</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>As her eyes fluttered shut, Lena recalled Magica's last words to her before losing all she had that made her powerful.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Then a flood of everything awful she had  remembered had been told to her in the recent months was the only thing on her mind. The thing was, at one point in time, they were true. Nothing good... just hate...</em>
</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em> "You're being the worst fool of all. A sentimental fool."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>"You're not my friend! You're a coward! A traitor! I know who you really are! A monster!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>"They'll turn on you, call you a monster."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>"Ye wee tenebrious traitor!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<em>"You're not my family! YOU ARE NOTHING!" </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Wiping away the last of her tears, Lena fell into a deep sleep.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave a kudos, leave a comment, what have you!</p><p>Have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>